Choice
by Kim92
Summary: Naruto veut mourir pour Sasuke et il pense a Gaara en même temps. Sakura et celui-ci le sauve. A L'hôpital il se réveille les deux sont là et même ...  Quelqu'un d'autre . Entre les deux son coeur balance ? D'autre choix se feront sentir par la suite.
1. Chapter 1

**Choice of Heart .**

_**NDA:**_ _Le titre est provisoire._

_Remarque suivante: j'ai commencé Naruto que très récemment et j'en suis qu'au tome 30, donc l'histoire débute après la nomination de Tsunade comme Hokage, de Gaara comme Kazekage et, pour finir, quelque année après le départ de Sasuke, mais celui-ci n'as pas encore tuée son frère._

_Remarque : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi_

* * *

><p>Il n'avait jamais cru aux bêtises sur le destin. Il avait toujours suivi sa propre voie, son propre chemin, mu par une volonté inflexible d'aller de l'avant. C'était ''son Nindo''. Il avait convaincu Neji que tout le monde pouvait changer, il avait renforcé la volonté d'Hinata, il avait même aidé Lee, Kiba et Sakura. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire changer le destin de ceux qui en avait le plus besoin. Sasuke et son propre destin, a lui. Il était devenu Ninja pour ça. Pour que les villageois le voient autrement que comme monstre. Pour que Sasuke reconnaisse sa valeur. Mais il y arrivait pas, il restait le même. Un shinobi parmi d'autre, un point, une tâche d'encre et de haine parmi le paysage. C'est sur lui qu'on mettait toute la haine des événements de ces dernières années. C'est même sur lui qu'on mettait le fait que Sasuke soit parti.<p>

Un coup dans le mur de son appartement, voilà, il avait besoin de se défouler, il ne croyait plus en rien. Ni en lui, ni en ses amis, ni même dans ses rêves et ses espoirs. Il était seul. Seul face à un monde qui voulait le voir mourir. À nouveau il tapa dans le mur. Encore et encore, y creusant un trou, cassant sa main, la faisant saigner. Mais même ça, il ne s'en souciait pas. Seules les larmes et son amertume importaient. Même Kyuubi avait décidé de se taire.

« Soudain il se souvint du goût du sang, de la lame contre sa peau -

Un souvenir horrible refit surface dans son cerveau. Un souvenir d'une époque révolue. Quand personne ne voulait de lui. Quand IL était partie. Il se souvenait de son kunai contre sa peau. Il voulait tellement oublier la douleur du manque de son cœur, de tout ce qui lui arrivé.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin que la mutilation. Après tout, il avait promis de le ramener à Konoha. Mais aujourd'hui il doutait de lui, de son efficacité, de son ''Nindo''.

_ Je suis un crétin.

D'un pas lourd il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit d'un air las. Lentement il enleva son bandeau frontal et sortit un Kunai. Il commença par le rayer lentement. Il regarda sa table de chevet. Une photo de l'équipe 7 se tenait fièrement là. Kakashi en arrière plan souriait derrière son masque, son livre « Le paradis du batifolage » à la main et son unique œil visible tourné vers les deux garçons qui se regardaient en lançant des éclairs. Naruto le faisait un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Sasuke lui restait indiffèrent, bien qu'agacé par le blond qui le narguait et par la jeune fille au cheveux encore longs et roses. Elle, elle souriait gaiement, ne se souciant en rien de ce qui arriverait dans l'avenir. Lentement, avec toute la douceur qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir, il prit la photo dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il soupira et défit lentement ses vêtements, restant simplement en boxer. Avec toute la patience et la résolution qu'il avait, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et sortit la photo de son cadre laissant celui-ci au sol. Il se plongea dans l'eau, la laissant couler, et à nouveau prit son kunai en main, gardant dans l'autre la photo d'une époque révolue. Plus jamais, oui, plus jamais il ne pourrait la revivre cette époque, et jamais son destin à lui ne changerait. Parce que voilà, on ne change pas les gens.

Avec toute la haine qu'il contenait depuis des années, il planta son kunai dans sa peau. Avec toute sa rancœur, il se l'ouvrit et regarda son sang couler. Avec toute son amertume, il fit une autre marque… Mais Kyuubi était là pour le soigner. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Et avec toute la volonté et l'envie de mourir qu'il avait en lui, il le repoussa, lui et son chakra.

Bientôt son deuxième poignet subit le même sort.

_ Sasuke.

Il plongea ses deux bras dans l'eau chaude, laissant l'eau s'écouler tranquillement dans l'eau, la rendant bientôt rouge et son esprit sombra lentement. La douleur laissait place au bien être. Et des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux bleus comme un lagon. Il allait mourir ici et maintenant, sans avoir tenu la promesse faite à Sakura, sans avoir tenu celle faite à Tsunade. D'ailleurs le collier que celle-ci lui avait offert était serré dans son point, avec la photo, près de son cœur.

_ Sasuke.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, pourquoi dans un moment pareil il pensait encore à lui. Pourquoi ? Il ferma les yeux. Il ne sentait plus son corps, il ne sentait plus rien à part la chaleur de son bain. Mais, bientôt ce ne fut pas la seul personne à qui il pensa.

Gaara. Le gamin aux cheveux rouges et au tatouage de l'amour sur le front. Gaara. La Kazekage. Il sourit à travers ses larmes et à travers le voile noir qui à présent devant ses yeux. Malgré tout, ce garçon était comme lui. Mais plus fort. C'est ce qui faisait d'eux des personnes si différentes. Gaara.

Il soupira avant de sombrer dans le néant.

_**~o~o~**_

Le jour tardait à se lever sur le village caché de la feuille. Tout semblait calme et serein tandis que tout commençait à se lever malgré la pluie qui tombait dans la rue avec acharnement sur les gens les qui passaient. On aurait dit que le temps voulait se venger de quelque chose. Mais cela importait peu aux quelques personnes dans le bureau de L'Hokage Tsunade qui avait plusieurs visiteurs. En premier lieu, le Kazekage de Suna. Gaara, se tenait comme à son habitude debout les bras croisés, ses yeux verts fixant la femme tandis que ses cheveux rouge tombaient allègrement le long de son visage. Sa grosse jarre toujours dans son dos. Kakashi Hatake était là aussi, assis dans un fauteuil, tenant le dernier « Paradis du Batifolage » et bien sûr, Sakura, assise dans un fauteuil se tripotant nerveusement les mains. Elle avait laissé un message à Naruto comme quoi, le Kazekage – qui était aussi son ami – était en visite à Konoha et qu'il devait se présenter dans le bureau de l'Hokage et ce sans être en retard. Et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient, même Kakashi était arrivé à l'heure, pour une fois.

Un soupir agacé se fit entendre de la part de l'Hokage blonde, à bout de patience.

_ Ce n'est pas normal, il n'est jamais autant en retard, lâcha la rosée.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle se leva et proposa d'aller le chercher. C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme au cheveux rouges pour réagir, se tournant vers la jeune fille et disant d'une voix morne.

_ Je viens.

Depuis ce matin, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, depuis ce matin, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas le prenait aux tripes. Et c'est ainsi, qu'avec cette… ce pressentiment, il partit avec la rosée, la suivant dans les rues de Konoha pour arriver devant l'immeuble du blond. La jeune fille poussa un soupir et s'arrêta devant la porte.

_ Kazekage-sama, j'ai… un mauvais pressentiment…

D'un hochement de tête et d'un regard, il essaya de lui signifier que lui aussi il en avait un et, il sembla que le message soit passé et ainsi, ensembles, il passèrent l'entrée de l'immeuble et allèrent devant la porte de l'appartement du blond . Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs pieds pataugèrent dans l'eau, et Sakura, inquiète, la regarda comme si elle allait dire ce qui se passait. Gaara, quant à lui, trouvant cela étrange, bougea la main et envoyant le sable détruire la porte et, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était pire. Dans le couloir blanc, un trou creusait le mur, et tout le sol était inondé d'eau. Sakura resta figée dans l'entrée, tandis que Gaara lui, réagit à l'odeur du sang qu'il connaissait si bien et se mit à courir vers la salle de bain, où il trouva Naruto, en sang, dans la baignoire remplie d'eau rouge et chaude, les poignets ouverts, et surtout, surtout, un sourire au lèvre et des sillons de larmes le long de ses joues moustachues. Il semblait encore vivant, respirant lentement.

Paniqué, il cria le nom de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui, à ce son, arriva en courant.

« Pas Naruto. » pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se penchait et indiquait ses instructions d'une voix tremblante à Gaara.

_ Il faut… Il faut le sortir de l'eau et l'enrouler dans une serviette et … Des bandages.

Prenant son… prenant le Blond dans ses bras il le sortit, prenant soin de ne pas ouvrir un peu plus les poignets du jeune homme et l'enroula dans une serviette pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Tandis qu'il cherchait activement des bandages, Sakura se pencha vers son coéquipier et appliqua un Jutsu médical, tenant à reconstruire ses artères tranchées et laisser à nouveau le sang circuler dans son corps correctement. Bien qu'elle tremblait, bien qu'elle pleurait, elle y arriva tant bien que mal et fut bientôt surprise de ne pas avoir à reconstruire la peau, apparemment Kyuubi l'aidait maintenant.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement elle s'allongea près du corps de son ami et laissa libre cours à ses larmes salées, sanglotant et tenant la main de son ami. En répétant inlassablement « pourquoi » mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se réveillerait pas maintenant. Gaara revint au bout de quelques minutes et donna les bandages à la jeune fille qui décida de lui mettre, parce qu'il restait une fine cicatrice et qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Enfin, elle vit que le poing du jeune homme était fermé et lentement elle l'ouvrit, y découvrit le collier que Tsunade lui avait offert et une photo d'eux trois à présent froissée. Fermant les yeux, réprimant un sanglot, elle posa sa main contre sa bouche et se mordit les lèvres.

_ Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

Gaara, ne dit rien et prit le collier du blond, le passa autour de son cou, tandis que de sa frêle silhouette, il attrapa le jeune garçon et le prit dans ses bras, serrant les poings sur les épaules du garçon. Sa face se fit dure tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, vers l'hôpital de Konoha.

Tant pis, la réunion attendra.

* * *

><p>Kim : Alors ?<p>

Naruto : Je vais mourir.

Kim : Mais non.

Naruto : Gaara ! Sauve moi !

Gaara : … C'est ce que j'ai fais .

Kim : En ce qui conserne la suite. Elle est prète, j'attend plus que ma Beta-chou Ze-perversse-shinigami et puis je vous la donne. En attendant un petit commentaire ?


	2. Chapter 1: Just

**Choice of Heart .**

_**NDA:**_ _Voici le chapitre 1 le début étant la mise en situation 8D_

_Pour le peu de gens qui me suivent – voir personne – j'espère que cela vous plaira, si il y a des fautes, je vous prie de m'excuser Ma beta lectrice n'a … pas d'excuse ? Non je rigole Perverse-Sama, elle est juste dure a choper 8D . _

_Bref, bonne lecture et surtout, une petit Review !_

Chapitre 2 : Just …

Froid, il avait froid. Il ne savait pas où il était, il entendait simplement un brouhaha de voix autour de lui, il n'entendait rien d'autre que les grognements du renard à neuf queues en lui . Enfin, il se mit à sentir. D'abord son corps, lourd, dans une couverture qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir froid. Il sentit quelque chose contre sa main. En fait, c'était une autre main qui tenait la sienne. Et sur son torse, une autre source de chaleur, une tête sûrement.

Lentement il décida d'ouvrir les yeux, d'abord, il vit tout blanc, la lumière était agressive et lui brûlait les yeux. Plusieurs fois il les cligna, pour être sûr de retrouver une bonne luminosité sans grogner et sans s'énerver, ce qui était fort rare pour sa part. Soupirant et habituer à l'ambiance de la pièce il tourna la tête vers la première source de chaleur qui se tenait contre son torse et fut surpris d'y voir Sakura, son amie, sa meilleur amie même endormit les joues encore humide, elle semblait avoir pleurait. Puis, il tourna la tête et vu une tache rouge, contre le matelas une tête, une tête d'un de ses amis qu'il connaissait bien. Gaara.

Et il lui tenait la main fermement, bien qu'il fût endormi. Soupirant il ne tenta pas de se relever ni même de se dégager ni même de partir ou de tenté quoique ce soit. Il resta ainsi, alors que ses deux amis semblaient inquiets. On l'avait encore sauvé.

Un souffle traversa la pièce. La fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir de la manière la plus discrète qui soit. Mais pas pour Naruto. Un parfum se leva dans la pièce bien que le Chakra se dissimuler parfaitement et bientôt, il finit avec un Kunai sous la gorge. La personne debout sur le plafond, ce servant de son chakra pour l'atteindre le toucher … le tuer.

Naruto, le beau petit blondinet étira un sourire. Il l'aurait reconnu entre tous.

_ Sasuke.

Le Kunai explora sa peau, la frôla, l'égratignant. Tous deux se regardait dans les yeux, une violence, une envie de ce parlé, de se battre battait dans leurs sangs et la même question était déposer sur leurs lèvres dans leur souffle dans leur aura. '' Pourquoi ''. Sa les hantait les tuer lentement, l'un avait voulu mourir pour l'autre et l'autre en était revenu. Si seulement il avait sus avant ce qui serait arrivé.

Fermant les yeux et serrant imperceptiblement plus fort la main de Gaara dans la sienne il ferma les yeux passa son bras libre derrière sa nuque. Lui donnant l'accord silencieux de le tuer si il le voulait. Mais à sa surprise le contact froid de la lame laissa place au vide mais une voix douce lui parvenait dans les oreilles

_ Viens.

Lentement, bien qu'il soit anémique, bien qu'il titube, il lâcha la main de Gaara qui ne semblait pas se réveiller et déposa la tête de Sakura contre le matelas ou il était allongé et lui se leva et suivis le jeune homme aux cheveux brun. Dehors, dans le froid, d'arbre en arbre, s'éloignant sortant du village enfin ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent face à face, s'observant sans relâche l'un au yeux noir encre et l'autre au yeux bleu azur.

_ Pourquoi ? Demande le blond.

_ Pour toi.

Un sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres du brun et sortant quelque chose de sa poche il le lança au blond.

_ Qu'est-ce que … ?

Le rattrapant dans un réflexe adroit il regarda son bandeau frontal barré d'un trait horizontal barrant la feuille, le symbole du village. Un sourire triste s'étendit sur les lèvres du blond, en se disant que le brun savait déjà. Que devait-il pensait de lui maintenant ? Il ne valait plus rien. Aux yeux de personne. Et, on l'avait sauvé, on l'avait sauvé encore une fois, on l'avait tiré d'affaire de la mort bien qu'il ne voulait pas. Il aurait voulu, cette fois, rien que cette fois, pouvoir mourir sans ce faire du souci. En sachant qu'on l'aurait oublié.

_ Naruto.

Le brun c'était rapproché de lui et le serrait dans ses bras, dans un étreinte douce, et le blond laissa allait ses larme, il se sentait si mal. Si mal maintenant. Il aurait voulu qu'on l'abandonne. Mais non. Il fallait que la personne pour qui il avait fait ça, pour qui il voulait tout quitter revienne pour lui.

_ Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pour toi.

_ Tes rêves ? Tes envies ?

_ Comment pourrais-je un jour devenir Hokage si je ne peux même pas faire revenir mon meilleur ami ?

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase, faisant reculé Sasuke et celui-ci activa son Sharingan sans le vouloir, Naruto avança, l'attrapant par le col, et serra ses poings dessus de toute ses forces, finissant par le plaqué contre le l'arbre et lui mit un coup de boule a l'autre qui en plus de lui faire mal au front lui fit cogner l'arbre et il se mit à saigné laissant son dit meilleur ami lâcher son col pour finalement lui mettre une droite. Encore, il ne réagit pas. Cette fois le blond, pleurait franchement, se laissant allée et donnait de petit coup de poing misérable dans le torse du brun …

_ Naruto.

Il lui attrapa les poignets et le serra dans ses bras. Pour lui montrer que maintenant tout irais bien, maintenant il était là.

_ Je veux t'aider.

_ Tu ne peux pas.

_ Laisse-moi t'aidé.

_ Tu ne peux pas.

_ S'il te plait Sasuke.

_ Naruto tu …

_ En rayant ce bandeau j'ai abandonné Konoha. Laisse-moi venir, je n'aurais nulle part ou allé sinon.

Dans un arbre une personne observa la scène, les yeux brillant d'un air jaloux, lançant des éclairs, son chakra parfaitement dissimuler contenait et sa rage et sa jalousie mais aussi une profonde détresse au vu des deux adolescents si proche il eut un énorme pincement au cœur. Il était jaloux, jaloux, de Sasuke, jaloux de la proximité que le brun avait avec le blond. Lui aussi, lui aussi il voulait son entier bonheur.

Dans un mouvement gracieux il descendit de son perchoir, toussotant et indiqua sa présence aux deux hommes qui se tenait serrait l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le blond ayant posé son front sur le front de son vis-à-vis les yeux fermé. Ses deux-là dégager une complicité qu'on ne trouvait entre personne d'autre, leur visage a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, il y avait entre eux deux plus que ça. De l'amour, une sensualité et une bestialité visible comme le nez aux milieux du visage ou plutôt, comme son kanji '' Amour '' .

_ Gaara ? Souffle doucement le blond.

Celui-ci leva ses grands yeux azur pris dans une profonde tristesse et détresse vers le roux qui semblait déstabilisé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet air-là sur le visage de son ami et ainsi il soupira. Le brun, lui, semblait pris de court, voir Naruto prononcé un autre nom que le siens, le mit légèrement en colère et il tournait la tête vers l'homme qui les dérangeait mais au fond il lui en était reconnaissant, après tout, il l'avait sauvé, il ne voulait pas entrainer le jeune homme la dedans, c'était son histoire, sa vengeance, pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ainsi, pendant que le roux et le blond se regardait en chien de faïence, il se calma, passa ses bras autour des hanche de Naruto et, posa son menton contre son épaule.

_ Je voulais, il hésita dans le choix des mots, pourtant, ses habitudes d'être direct repris le dessus bien vite et croisant les bras sur son torse finis sa phrase. Vous proposez de venir à Suna. Nous avons peu de shinobi compétant, vous serez libre de vos mouvements, mais, à mon service.

Il appuya sa remarque d'un regard noir en direction de Sasuke.

_ Je me suis permit d'écouter votre conversation. Je vous propose mon aide en quelque sorte. Naruto et mon ami, et Sasuke, étant son ami, je voudrais t'aidé aussi.

Ledit Sasuke opina de la tête

_ Donc. Quitte à rompre le traité de paix entre Suna et Konoha. Je vous propose de rejoindre nos rangs.

Un sourire éclatant éclaira les lèvres du blonds, ses yeux, qui il y a quelque instant était vide était remplis d'une joie sans borne et d'un soulagement sans fond, et tourna la tête vers Sasuke, il le regarda. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermé, les mains serraient sur les hanches du blond, les sourcils fronçait, il été pensif. A la recherche de ce qu'il voulait, non ce qu'il devait faire. Être à nouveau Ninja recevant des ordres, toute en étant libre de ses mouvements était une perspective agréable, ne pas; ou plutôt, ne plus être séparer du blond, l'était encore plus, après tout, il était son meilleur amis, voir peut être plus. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les yeux bleu pétillant d'espoir du beau blond, et a cette instant, si il eut un quelconque doutes ils s'envolèrent alors. Dans un soupir de résignation, plongeant ses yeux encre dans l'océan il lâcha.

_ Va chercher tes affaires Dobe.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour qu'il disparaisse partant à toute vitesse en direction de son misérable appartement.

_**~o~o~**_

Neji n'était pas fou. Pas moins qu'Hinata. Eux deux, possédant le Byakugan avait bien sentis la perte de chakra de Naruto et la disparition de ''sa lumière''. Sa aurait pu être simple, mais dès qu'il l'avait remarqué, la première chose qu'ils furent été de se précipité a l'appartement de leur ami. Mais bien sûr, il était arrivé trop tard, Sakura et Gaara, l'avait déjà emmené à l'hôpital. Bien que le corps de leur ami n'était plus là, le bain devenu froid et l'odeur métallique du sang dans la salle de bain était encore très imposante et Hinata eu un malaise forçant avec désespoir son cousin à le ramener chez eux, puis à repartir mais cette fois ci, en direction de l'hôpital dans l'espoir inavoué d'avoir une quelconque explication. Mais bien sûr, par chance, ou peut-être par malchance il arriva au moment où celui-ci partait vers la sortie du village, poursuivant une personne, qu'il ne put identifier celle-ci masquant parfaitement son chakra, forçant le brun aux cheveux long à lui aussi les poursuivre, lui-même cachant son chakra et activant son Byakugan. Mais, les deux personnes étaient beaucoup plus rapides que prévu et le jeune Hyuga perdit leur trace quelque part perdu dans Konoha.

Maudissant sa faiblesse et se disant que dès le lendemain il irait prendre faire des entrainements intensif, il se rendit au deuxième endroit ou le blondinet se rendrait surement après sa sortie de l'hôpital, soit : l'appartement de celui-ci.

Donc, c'est à nouveau qu'il se tenait gêner, debout dans le salon et finit par s'asseoir, une main dans sa tête à attendre que le dit blond vienne. Cela pris une heure. Une heure ou Neji, observait alternativement la porte et la fenêtre pour savoir si celui-ci viendrait. Et en fait, il ne vint par aucune de ces deux issus. Il se rendit compte de la présence de celui-ci quand un grand bruit de commode qui tombe au sol se fit entendre de la porte qui semblait être la chambre et c'est ainsi, qu'il se retrouva nez-a-nez avec un blond, allongeait pitoyablement au sol, une commode renverse sur le corps, le faisant ainsi grimaçait de douleur.

Au moins une chose était sûre : Naruto resterait Naruto. Cette pensée étira un léger et imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres du Hyuga qui regardait le Blond, quand enfin il se rendit compte de ce que faisait son homologue. Une valise.

_Naruto ?

_Ne pose pas de question s'il te plait, demande-t-il d'une voix implorante.

_Naruto ?

_Je pars …

Neji recula d'un pas vers l'arrière, l'homme qui d'ordinaire affichait un visage serein avait à présent la tête baisse et les point serrait, son habituel combinaison orange remplacée par des vêtements plus ''discret'' et Ninja. Un col roulé noir, mettant en valeur ses muscles et un treillis aux multiples poches. Et puis finalement, il avança. Et donna un coup de poing au blond.

_ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

_ Tu aurais dû me le dire avant !

Neji serra les poings contre ses hanches en colère que celui-ci ne l'ai pas prévu.

_Mais je…

_On est ami non ? Alors, je viens.

Et ainsi, le blond se retrouva debout, face à un Neji au regard déterminé ne lui laissant en aucun cas le choix de ce qu'il voulait faire.

_**~o~o~**_

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber et la plupart des Ninja de Konaha était à la recherche de Naruto Uzumaki, l'hôte du Renard a neuf queue, qui se baladait dans la nature et semblait complètement avoir disparu dans la nature après une tentative de suicide et un rétablissement, a moitié miraculeux – bien que tout le monde se doutait de la participation particulière de Kyubi – C'est donc ainsi que la plupart des Ninja de Konoha se mirent a chercher le petit protéger de l'Hokage Tsunade et de l'ermite pervers, j'ai nommé Jiraya. Bientôt ils ne cherchèrent pas que le blondinet, mais aussi un des plus puissants pour la future génération Neji Hyuga. Mais, bien que je cite tous les nnjas, ce n'était pas toute a fait le cas. Un Ninja de classe supérieure ce faisait peu, voir pas de mourront pour le dieu Naruto. Accompagne de sa dernière élève et de son habituel bouquin, avec un sac tout deux sur les épaules ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la sortie la plus éloigné de Konoha et trouvèrent donc ce qu'ils cherchaient. Soit, un brun, un roux qui se regardaient en chien de faïence semblait attendre quelque chose, ou dirons-nous quelqu'un.

_Yo, dit le premier homme tenait un bouquin dans sa main.

Daignant enfin levait les yeux du dit livre, il regarda le brun qui n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait surpris, prêt à partir, mais quand il se souvint de qui il avait en face de lui il se dit que cela serait bien futile et poussa un soupir entre ses dents et regarda l'homme masque, qui derrière ledit masque étendait un sourire amusé. Sasuke le détailla. Toujours la même tenu malgré les années, le même bouquin, bien qu'il ne s'agisse en faite d'un tome largement supérieur à celui qu'il lisait avant. Son regard encre se balada et tomba sur la personne avec qui il était. Une jeune fille aux cheveux mi long, rose, dans un kimono de même couleur et des grands yeux verts avec un sourire un peu timide.

_Sensei. Sakura.

_ Je suis content que tu me considère toujours comme ton Sensei.

Un instant ce fut aux tours du roux d'être mal à l'aise, la présence de ces deux compères et du brun qui se connaissant depuis longtemps déjà alors que lui, et bien lui ne pouvait pas se vanté de les connaitre, surtout de connaitre Naruto aussi bien. Prenant son attitude froide et distance il alla dans un coin un peu plus loin, croisant les bras sur son torse et regarda un point imaginaire devant lui, se perdant dans ses réflexions.

Kakashi fixa un moment de son unique œil visible le Kazekage, partir dans son coin, au vu de cette réaction, il n'eut plus aucun doute et a nouveau il baissa la tête vers son bouquin au magnifique nom de '' Icha Icha Paradise ''

Sakura elle ne dit mot mais n'en pensa pas moi, si Sasuke aujourd'hui était revenu c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que le blond avait tenté de ce suicidé, et bien qu'elle eut toujours le béguin pour le brun elle ne dit rien et, ne fut même pas jalouse se demandant comment elle n'avait jamais pu voir cette étrange réaction chez les deux hommes. Poussant un soupir elle croisa les bras et ferma les yeux les sourcils fronçait, se retenant de foutre un coup de poing au brun pour sa disparition, puis sa réapparition subite se doutant fortement que cela n'engendera rien de bon, et qu'il risquait a tout prix de l'empêchait de venir. Mais, de grés ou de force elle les suivrait. Qui s'occuperait du bon rétablissement du blond sinon ?

Le brun n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se doutait bien que Kakashi lui ferait un coup dans le genre ou tenterais de l'arrêter mais de là à vouloir le suivre. Peut-être est-ce a cause de Naruto ? Poussant un énième soupire il ne dit rien, gardant son masque de neutralité et de distance qu'il avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance quand il était avec quelqu'un et tiquant, il regarda le blond revenir, dans des vêtements diffèrent, un petit sac sur le dos, mais surtout, surtout, avec Neji. Comment de gens pouvait-il vouloir les accompagnait après sa trahison ? Regardant d'un air plus que froid l'autre brun il lui lança un de ses regard Uchiwa a glacé le sang tendis, que un a un il les regardait leur posant silencieusement une question ? '' Vous allez vraiment tous venir ? ''

Dans un bruit de vêtement froissé, le roux, revint vers le groupe qui s'était considérablement agrandi en quelque instant et fut pris d'un petit sourire content. Enfin, content mais surtout ironique, si il devait ainsi rompre le traité de paix avec Konoha pour Sasuke et Naruto et que, les ninja ci-contre les accompagnait, voulant ainsi quitté à leur tour Konoha alors, la chance serait de leur côté. Affaiblie la ville ne tenterai jamais de déclarais la guerre. Après tout. Uchiwa Sasuke était le porteur du sharingan, Hyuga Neji du Byakugan et Naruto Uzumaki du Renard a neuf queues. Sakura était plus que bonne en Jutsu médicale et pour ce qui es de Kakashi et bien il était le Ninja copieur et aucun autre ninja censé tenterais de s'interposé a lui.

_ Bien. Je pense que, si vous êtes là ce n'est pas pour tentait de nous arrê …

Le roux, qui avait pris la parole n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Kakashi Hatake, professeur des 3 jeunes gens à présent à nouveau réunis était partis, après avoir faire claquer son sac et jeter son bandeau de Konoha au sol, bien vite suivis de Sakura qui après avoir fait de même avec son bandeau et avoir remis le ruban de son ancienne meilleur amis dans les cheveux avait suivis son maitre un large sourire au lèvre en sautillant. Neji resta perplexe un court instant, et soupirant fit de même avec le sien. Après tout, quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a longtemps qu'il était libre de s'envolé et de ne pas restait un oiseau en cage. Lui n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre d'affaire mais peu importe.

Naruto haussa les épaules et prenant la main de Sasuke et de Gaara se mit à suivre le mouvement, en chantonnant un rythme joyeux. Il était tout simplement heureux. Si on lui aurait dit ça hier, il aurait surement collé un pain à la personne et aurait criée mais bon.

Ainsi, Gaara et Sasuke n'eurent pas d'autre choix que suivre le mouvement sans un mot, esquissant chacun discrètement un petit sourire mutin par la réaction du blond.

_**~o~o~**_

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure en prenant diverse chemin partant en biais pour ne pas prendre littéraire habituelle que prenait le Kazekage pour se rendre de Suna à Konoha. La raison, Kakashi leurs avaient expliqué, avec l'aide de Sakura que la moitié de la ville du côté de Shinobi était à la recherche de Naruto et … Neji après ladite disparition de celui-ci. Ferment les yeux, il pensa soudain a sa cousine qu'il avait laissé, mais qui, la connaissant, ferait tout pour les retrouvé, ainsi elle ne viendrait donc surement pas seul mais avec Kiba qui lui, aurait entrainé Shino. Passant une mains dans ses cheveux l'homme a la queue de cheval regarda le brun devant lui et ce dit que cette boule d'énergies allait entrainer un très gros cause-a-effet dans leur ville d'origine.

Au bout de l'heure écouler ou le silence et la route avait commençait sans que quiconque ai eu le temps de s'expliqué les six compresses s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière éclairait par la lune. La nature avait bien fait les choses. L'herbe était haute et moelleuse et les jeunes – et moins jeune (pardon Kakashi ) – gens s'arrêtent . Assis tous en cercle ils laissèrent les rayons de lune de cette milieux de nuit chaude tombait sur leur peau Tandis qu'ils décidèrent d'installer leur camps. Parfois, dans le ciel un ou deux nuages venait s'invitait et cachant l'astre brillant

Garra croisa les bras et avec lenteur lenteur il enleva sa jarre de son dos et plongea la main dedans et en sortis … plusieurs bandeau de Suna. Tendant le premiers à Naruto il vit celui-ci faire les gros yeux, avait de se jetait dans les bras de son amis pour lui faire un gros poutou sur la joue du roux, qui eut, en plus du bisous, un regard noir de la part de l'Uchiwa. En en sortant un nouveau il le tendit au porteur du Sharingan et du Byakugan qui eux, se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête en guise de remercîment. Puis enfin vint le tour de Kakashi qui lui, ne dit rien se contentant de l'enfilé, et de Sakura qui, pour changer le mis autour de son cou, comme un ras du coup un légers sourire aux lèvres.

C'est donc dans une ambiance légère que tous ses amis se réunirent autour d'un feu. Très peu de mot était échangé, Naruto était adossé a l'épaule de Sasuke, bien décidé a ne plus lâcher son ami qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre bien qu'il grognait pour la forme sous le regarde jaloux de Gaara et moqueur de Kakashi. Ainsi, alors qu'il mangeait ils entendirent un gros

BOOM.

Sasuke se leva d'office, dégainant le sabre blanc dans son dos et dissimula d'office son chakra. Gaara se tenait debout prés a usé de la force de son sable pour en découdre. Sakura se tenait aussi tremblante ayant mis ses gants et tenait un Kunai dans la main, Neji murmura ''Byakugan'' et au bout d'un instant de flottement, alors que Kakashi lui n'avait pas bougeait et que Naruto, après le brusque mouvement de Sasuke c'était étaler au sol le … rire de Neji s'éleva …

_Shikamaru.

_Yo, fit le concerné, observant la petite troupe il dit. Je ne savais pas que je vous trouverez là. Vous savez que tout le monde vous cherche ?

_ On sait, déclama Kakashi.

_ Bah. Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez partis, alors je suis venus ici pour réfléchir et quand j'ai vu vos bandeau au sol je me suis dit, qu'il faudrait peut-être que …, il s'interrompit et regarda Sasuke un instant.

_ Que, demanda Naruto.

_ Que je vous retrouve et vous rejoigne. Non mais sérieux, vous croyiez que j'allais rester là-bas alors que tout le monde vous accuse de trahison. C'est trop pénible et galère.

Et c'est sur cette dernière et bonne parole il alla s'asseoir à côté de Kakashi-sensei qui … n'avait pas lever la tête de son fameux bouquin.

_ J'espère qu'a Suna ils vendent les '' Paradis du Batifolage''.

Le sensei avait dit ça, d'une voix, complètement désintéressait de ce qui venait de ce passé, alors que Sasuke lui, continuait de fulminer et peut être même de regretter d'être partie de Konoha pour chez Orochimaru, après tout, peut être que si il avait été plus … Le brun secoua la tête chassant ses pensées et se rassis sur le sol, aidant Naruto à s'asseoir, tandis que celui-ci souriait a Shikamaru et partait dans une conversation sur le pourquoi du comment il était partie et comment il était partit. Gaara lui, soupira et fronçant les sourcils tendis un nouveau bandeau frontale au jeune homme qui n'en avait plus depuis, bien avant qu'ils ne le voient a vrais dire.

Plus tard, épuisait alors que la nuit était bien avançait, ils décidèrent des tours de garde. Le premiers tiers reviendrais a Shikamaru, qui avoua avoir dormis une grande partie de la journée et donc, fut chargé des premiers tours, le seconde, reviendrais a Kakashi, puis Neji. Eux trois décidèrent de laisser les autres tranquilles cette nuit-là, surtout pour ce qui était de Naruto et Sasuke.


End file.
